The shadow ranger vs the batman
Intro Speedsy: somwhere in the shadows there lies people we don't even know about these two are two examples the shadow ranger akak doggie krueger spider cat: and batman the dark knight he's speedsy i'm spider cat speedsy: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and speed to see who would win a death battle also we will not include batman's armor's and suits to make it fair The Shadow ranger speedsy: in the future earth has become a desolate wasteland thanks to emperor grumm a team or rangers called spd is formed to step in this league is known spd space patrol delta the main leader was doggie krueger due to losing his love isidia he hung up this mantle and never looked back but thanks to kat doggie returned to his crime fighting and with the shadow saber became the shadow ranger doggie: spd emergency *morphs into the shadow ranger* spider cat: holy shit that is awesome he's like a ninja or something! speedsy: right doggie has the shadow saber his main weapon able to cut enemies down to size his morpher allows them to judge the enemies as guilty or innocent if the enemy is guilty they are imprisoned and sealed inside a cell from the morpher he has defeated man foes even took on an army of robotic minions in the end he finally saved his love spider cat: plush he also imprisoned that bratty kid and grumm he even cut off one of his horn thingies and saved the world heck he even survived grumm's ship exploding dude's a badass if you ask me speedsy: despite this he is very stubborn and can get very angry plus his morpher if the enemy is judged innocent means you can't take them into custody but despite that flaw he took his main enemy into custody due to the first part being guilty he also posses the delta squad megazord made from the entire spd base but it can be hacked into with a ranger such as the time that one monster switched bodies with the blue ranger and took it over spider cat: but still that is pretty cool speedsy: agreed spider cat agreed anyway he doesn't really kill his opponents so yeah that could be a problem spider cat: but the shadow ranger also possesses speed as he defeated all the spd rangers in a fight but ounce got injured with the others when there was a monster who defeated all of them and took they're badges despite this he is one heck of a fighter shadow ranger: i am shadow ranger! Batman speedsy: gotham city a crime of crime of villainy one man decided to step up to it and teach it a lesson young bruce wayne was strolling through the alleyway of gotham city spider cat: yeah and then the criminal shot both his parents right in front of him he first shot his dad when he tried to protect his wife and he shot his mom when she was calling for the police damn poor kid then decided enough was enough sure he got his parents fortune but now he was scared for life he decided to finally put and end to crime in gotham ounce and for all as batman batman has the usual gear you'd expect batarangs explosive batarangs exploding gel he is a master of many techniques not only that but he also was trained by the league of assassins and is a master of many forms of martial arts heck he even beat superman and became a founding member of the justice league but despite this he has many flaws speedsy; yeah he has questionable sanity prefers to go to fights alone he has no powers heck bane ounce broke his back earning him the nickname the man who broke the bat batman though has many gadgets up his sleeve a grappling hook a batshield shark repellent believe it or not he is also a master of hiding in the shadows meaning he can even scare criminals just but staring at them man he is good he can also surprise criminals cause he is a master of surprise he also can find weak spots in his opponents and is a master of many techniques and has plans to beat the members of the justice league in case any one of them went evil he has oracle to give him info from the outside in the bat cave he is a master of stealth and sneak up on his opponents and has outwitted people bigger then him like bane for example and even as an old man he can put up a good fight plus his millonaire playboy status means he can pay for any damages done to the city in the end he is hero that gotham needs and deserves batman: i am vengeance i am the night i am batman! Fight intro speedsy: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all spider cat: it's time for a shadow battle! Pre-Fight gotham city night time doggie: hmm seems like a stable place batman: you'd be surprised doggie: who are you? batman: i'm the hero of this place i am batman doggie: i've heard a lot about you and you are no hero batman: well i guess we might have a problem then doggie: very well prepare yourself *takes out morpher* spd emergency! *doggies morphs into the shadow ranger* batman: what the? shadow ranger: allow me to introduce my hero self i am shadow ranger batman: interesting Announcer: FIGHT! Fight the shadow ranger take out his shadow saber and slashes at batman but he blocks it with his arm blades and punches him in the face sending him back as he moves his hand a bit as that kinda hurt the shadow ranger then strikes at batman and slashes on his arm batman: ahhh! batman in anger throws a batarang at shadow ranger he blocks it with his shadow saber he then throws another batarang but when shadow ranger blocks it it explodes on him sending him back shadow ranger: you know you can't depend on fancy toys to help you out all the time batman: maybe but this will *throws a smoke bomb* doggie: *coughs* where are you batman: here! batman then comes out of nowhere and slashes at doggie sending him onto the ground enough of this *contacts cat* cat i need some fire power with that doggie is then sent into the spd base and it turns into the megazord batman: this is new shadow ranger: alright let's do this with that batman is then hit with a laser from the chest of the delta squad megazord but he uses the shield to block it then using his stealth uses his explosive gel making it explode shadow ranger: no!!!! batman smiles knowing he has won the day but then shadow ranger comes down batman: how?! shadow ranger: i can do many things now you may be not guilty of those crimes but i know one thing your guilty of destroying a police force base judgement mode! suddenly the whole are is sent in this black void much to batman's surprise as the clock ticks down batman: what is this place? as the clock on the morpher stop it lands on the red x batman: what?! shadow ranger: guilty now time to send you behind bars batman: i don't think so *throws a batarang at his hand* shadow ranger: ahhh! *it then returns to normal* batman: i am full of surprises batman then attacks the shadow ranger but he blocks ounce again with his shadow saber batman: you might be strong but i have more tricks shadow ranger: so do i the shadow ranger then jumps into the air and slashes at batman at max speed batman with bloody scars all over shadow ranger: come with me and you won't get hurt batman: never i am vengeance i am the night i am batman! batman then punches shadow ranger in the jaw with max force sending him onto the floor the shadow ranger get's back to his legs and slashes him across the chest but it does nothing shadow ranger: what? batman: this suit is strong against steel bet you didn't know that batman then uses his arm blades to slash at the shadow ranger and takes him to the ground punching at him the shadow ranger in a rage then pushed him off and is about to stab him batman: are you really gonna kill me you know you can't do that the shadow ranger realizes this and throws his shadow saber to the side batman: that's what i thought *shocks the shadow ranger to a crisp as he corpse falls over as batman glides off with his grappling hook* KO! Results spider cat: doggie no! speedsy: it seems close doggie might have been quick but batman was more quicker he had more tools and had fought bigger enemies doggie might have survived explosions but batman survived a broken back and took on enemies twice his size like bane and killer croc spider cat: and much to my dismay batman is more of a master of stealth meaning he could pack a bigger punch and spd ranger don't make monsters explode so there is also that in the end batman won doggie met a shocking end speedsy: the winner is batman Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE https://youtu.be/hTD3LhS7TXE VS https://youtu.be/NuUhNkFcCFY AKUMA VS JASPER Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles